


87 ABO車

by jessline0324



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: All Adults, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324
Summary: 一輛ABO車。8成年了，發生在分化那一天的故事。搞南人非常緊張，要跑路了。





	87 ABO車

他被南道賢咬了一口。

李翰潔才剛把音樂按停、頭上還蓋著擦汗的毛巾，只不過是低下頭扶著膝蓋喘了幾下，背心領口和毛巾之間裸露的那塊後頸皮膚就突然被咬了。  
做為一個已經分化了兩三年的Omega，他自然想像過自己被咬的場景、甚至用指甲尖試著捏了捏後頸那塊皮膚，等到真的遇上了，所有猜想中的疼啊癢啊全都沒有，僅僅只有，啊、被咬了，這樣的感想而已。

南道賢咬得很大力，可是李翰潔是真的一點也不痛。  
對方雙手壓著他肩膀、側著腦袋咬上來的，李翰潔一時之間因為姿勢緣故被壓得抬不了頭，在不知道該如何是好的那零點幾秒裡，他居然還分心開始思考其他事情。  
道賢前幾天不是才在擔心還沒分化嗎？自己還以同樣較遲分化的哥哥身分和他談了一晚的心、臭小子這一口又是什麼意思？  
李翰潔聽見自己大口大口呼吸的聲音。咬著後頸的力道遲遲不肯放鬆，他本來撐著膝蓋的手臂肌肉都忍不住緊繃了起來，微妙的半蹲姿勢維持太久、連小腿都像在替他緊張一樣微微地發著顫，南道賢還不罷休地叼著他脖子，只是雙手從壓著他肩膀慢慢往內靠攏、把李翰潔上半身撈進懷裡，微妙的變成一個勾著他腦袋的擁抱姿勢，李翰潔的腦袋隔著腦門上蓋著的毛巾、緊緊貼在南道賢胸口。  
南道賢都已經開始一邊咬一邊舔嘴底下那塊皮肉了，被擒獲的Omega本人卻還在心裡感嘆現在的小孩發育真好，十八歲就可以拿胸懟二十二三的哥哥腦袋。

他視線被腦袋上自己蓋上去的毛巾擋著，雙手被壓在自己和南道賢中間，要不是兩個人都歪著脖子、場面看起來還真像久別情侶檔異地驚喜重逢，李翰潔本來不忍心去踹南道賢要他放手，被連咬帶舔的時間卻長得超過他的想像，忍不住縮起肩膀在弟弟懷裡扭來扭去、試圖從這小鬼的擁抱裡掙脫；沒想到才扭了幾下，掙脫的效果還沒能打個分數，南道賢一秒張嘴放過李翰潔的後頸、不知道為什麼突然整個人往地上滑，帶著還被困在懷裡的李翰潔一塊倒在練舞室地板上，但就算肩膀撞到木地板比被咬還痛，李翰潔此時卻只能注意到南道賢紅透的臉。

「哥……」南道賢聽起來快哭了，他的十指緊緊握成兩著拳頭，像在克制自己不要掐傷懷裡的人一樣、用圓滾滾的兩隻哆啦A夢手把李翰潔固定在自己懷裡，一低頭就能和對方四目相交，徹底暴露自己咬人家Omega咬這麼久還把自己咬哭了的事實，「幫幫我……哥……」

※

今天剛開始放長假，就連老家住得最近的曹承衍也在昨天晚上收好包包回家去了，剛好碰到哥哥準備明天要開車來附近一趟、想著搭便車回去的李翰潔利用空閒時間在練舞室裡跳舞，不知道為什麼突然遇上人生最大危機，宿舍裡還一個人都沒有、想找人幫忙也沒得找。  
南道賢分化了。  
不但分化了，還在分化的時候碰上了一個大出汗、肆無忌憚地釋放著信息素的異性。  
「你…讓我起來、我去拿抑制劑……」李翰潔這才驚覺鼻尖一直隱約聞到的一股淡淡果香是什麼，他常用的香水前味就是類似的柑橘香，南道賢這新生大A剛剛一波攻勢把李翰潔搞得亂七八糟的，直到現在才發現這橘和那橘不是同橘。他還跟南道賢一塊側躺在地上，毛巾早就不知道飛去哪裡了，李翰潔和活像發著高燒的南道賢對上眼、才曉得自己給自己攤上了將近一米九的巨大麻煩。他不能確定這弟弟還能不能好好思考，自己是個對信息素和發情期都沒什麼感覺的O，什麼腿軟腰痠沒力氣通通都是聽來的，直到現在、有個雛鳥Alpha直接演練給他看，李翰潔才知道原來腿軟是真的、腰痠是真的，腦子會變成一坨糨糊也是真的。  
「你、你冷靜點，」李翰潔努力保持鎮定，「樓下浴室裡我記得有放……」

南道賢吻了他。

仗著手位置的地利之便，南道賢按著李翰潔後腦杓就是一通亂啃，Alpha的信息素終於學會怎麼兇人、鋪天蓋地地捲了過來，之前還記得要收好爪子免得神智不清的時候抓傷對方，現在已經完全放棄最後的理智，按著人家腦袋往自己臉上湊。像這樣還沒學會控制信息素的Ａ還是第一次遇到，李翰潔根本來不想辦法、就先被滿頭滿臉的小雞啄吻給親懵了，什麼浴室裡的抑制劑早就被忘得精光，南道賢一隻手扶在他後腦勺，另一隻手漸漸從後頸、耳際挪到側臉，抵著他的下巴、用拇指在每個親吻之間描摹著下唇的形狀，就像想記住李翰潔的一切那樣仔細。  
少年生澀的接吻技術親得李翰潔忍不住從喉頭發出抱怨的咕噥聲，本來被牽制在胸口的雙手往上勾著南道賢的脖子往自己這裡湊、靈巧地調整著臉的角度，每一次接吻交換的信息素逐漸勾起彼此心頭小小的火苗，他倆如果還有餘裕瞄上幾眼的話，就能夠發現對方燒紅的耳尖，或是幾年以來一直互相隱瞞、沒能說出口的什麼。

為了跳舞方便，他穿的是最普通的運動褲，穿了好幾年、粉絲都在練習室影片裡看過的那種，李翰潔本來並不在意有點鬆掉的褲頭鬆緊帶，但南道賢的手在他大腿上摸摸蹭蹭地游移太久讓他有點難熬，差點就開口提示對方拽褲頭就行，一拽就掉；南道賢摸得十分不確定，碰到每塊沒碰過的皮膚都像觸電一樣彈開一秒、然後才把炙熱的手心覆蓋上去，隔著一層厚厚的棉布，好好感受了一番大腿和臀部線條，又遲疑著往上、想要探進黑色的背心裡。李翰潔有點不耐煩，乾脆自己抓著衣角、扭動著把背心給脫了，轉頭又捏著南道賢的下巴用力的吻了回去。  
他以前不相信，什麼Omega的屁股多能流水、遇到相性好的Alpha根本可以直接來一發，不需要耗時耗力的揉弄擴張，分化成Omega之後，為了自己好他甚至把前置作業該怎麼做都記得清清楚楚，沒想到卻遇上一個吻技根本等於沒有、卻還是可以把他親到連深色的運動褲都明顯被染濕了一大片的Alpha。  
南道賢似乎不太知道該怎麼做，他寬大的手掌沿著腰際的線條一路往上、一左一右地覆蓋住李翰潔整個胸口，不知道什麼時候已經半跪半坐起來，哥哥兩條大腿還被南道賢掛在腰上；臀部那裏的濕意已經到了會讓李翰潔開始不安的程度，他的手肘把自己上半身微微撐起，一喘氣頭就往後仰，銀灰色的半長瀏海往後散開，露出漂亮的臉、和汗珠密布的額際。燥熱的腦子分不出南道賢到底是不會還是故意拖延，試圖伸手去拽自己運動褲，想趕緊把這惱人的東西給脫了。  
南道賢一邊揉他胸一邊低下頭，聲音聽起來十分不知所措，「哥、接下來，接下來要怎麼做……？」

※

此時此刻，他跪坐在南道賢大腿上、雙手搭著對方肩膀，嘴唇都快要被自己咬裂了，卻還是記不清到底是怎麼自己扒了褲子、坐到南道賢腿上，還一步步地引導著弟弟怎麼取悅自己的。南道賢已經逐漸抓到訣竅，雖然李翰潔整個人早就綿軟得不成樣子，但是偶爾他碰對了地方、聽見哥哥喉頭發出的小小低吟，還是會讓他感到莫名有成就感。

整棟宿舍都沒有人，李翰潔只來得及用一秒擔心鎖門的事情、就又被南道賢手指揉弄的動作給分了神，只得抱穩弟弟的脖子，時不時親兩口眼前燒燙的耳尖。  
鼻尖全是那個聞起來好像很熟悉、實際上完全不一樣的柑橘味，逐漸變濃的Omega信息素悄悄現身，加上越來越不受控制的身體反應，李翰潔發現自己發情了。

是那種來自基因裡的、靈魂深處的慾望，是那種會打開身體裡最隱密的地方，讓誰狠狠操弄之後留下記號、染上味道的發情，與平常一般的慾望紓解不一樣，不是簡單嚕一發可以解決的。剛才眼前這個Alpha剛剛咬弄他後頸的時候沒能注入信息素，留下暫時標記，此時無處可去的、他們倆人濃烈的信息素在練舞室裡交纏著，像兩隻正在交配的蛇。

他在南道賢的眼裡看到自己，一個染上慾望、毫無餘裕的自己，幾乎聚不了焦距的眼神裡滿滿的都是另一個人的身影，而發現這一點的南道賢小心翼翼地把他壓進懷裡，小聲而懇切地在李翰潔耳邊問，可以嗎。  
可以嗎。  
沒關係嗎。  
氣音弄得李翰潔很癢，他按住南道賢的腦袋、兇神惡煞地用力吻了上去。南道賢早就不是剛成團時那個柔軟的糰子臉型，李翰潔硬是把弟弟的臉頰捧在手心裡揉捏，比南道賢揉他屁股的力道還要重上幾倍，揉得南道賢連連求饒。  
求什麼饒，你看我有幫我的屁股爭取過什麼權益嗎，李翰潔忿忿不平的想著，偏過頭又是重重一口親在南道賢鼻尖上。  
他自己扶著讓南道賢進去的。  
歪著上半身，一隻手搭在對方肩膀上，另一隻手繞到背後、一邊挪著屁股一邊試著把手心裡那個太興奮因而不怎麼聽話的東西擺到正確的位置，南道賢緊緊抱著他的腰，臉埋在胸口任哥哥擺佈，被李翰潔坐著的大腿微微發著顫，也不知道是興奮還是緊張。Omega的分泌物和Alpha興奮的前列腺液讓李翰潔能摸到的一切都變得太濕太滑，他每一次努力都被自己癱軟的腿和發痠的手給擊潰，Alpha發育良好的器官在他臀瓣之間磨蹭著，即使對方是他從來不捨得生氣的弟弟、李翰潔卻焦躁得想咬人。

南道賢小心翼翼地扶著李翰潔的腰，比起剛分化的時候他已經冷靜了些許，只是他覺得自己不能停下，或者說現在的李翰潔也不會讓他停下。在房間裡收拾行李到一半，一陣分不清到底是什麼的好聞味道從宿舍某處傳來，像是用雞蛋糊烤出來的點心、又像是加了水果片加熱過的紅酒，香甜美好的氣味讓南道賢忍不住丟著整理到一半的行李不管，在宿舍裡邊嗅邊找。  
在門只掩上一半的小練舞室裡，聽不太清楚的音樂似有若無地播放著，跟著隨機音樂舞動身體的人，是南道賢偷偷放在心裏珍藏了好久的人。  
為了染色漂淡的頭髮軟綿綿地蓋在額頭上，被李翰潔隨手一嚕、混著汗水往上亂七八糟的黏著，他跳到一個段落，滿意地往牆邊的藍芽喇叭走去，彎腰抓起毛巾、一邊亂揉著腦袋瓜一邊按停了音樂，而南道賢只聽見自己劇烈無比的心跳聲。

他喜歡他。  
南道賢在李翰潔試圖坐下的時候盯著眼前被汗水糊了一片的胸膛這麼想，在李翰潔坐到一半、嗚咽一聲僵直了身體的時候這麼想，在把臉頰貼上李翰潔心口的時候這麼想，在摟著李翰潔幫忙他緩緩坐到底的時候這麼想。  
他真的，好喜歡他啊。

南道賢在學校學過，知道標記對來說Omega是人生中多麼重要的大事，即使已經感受到那個小小的穴口已經柔軟甜美得要命、他還是刻意避開了生殖腔入口，幾次不小心蹭過的頂撞都差點讓李翰潔命咬在牙關裡的嗚咽溢漏出來，明亮的眼睛裡全是水光和南道賢。  
整個肺部全脹滿了李翰潔身上香香甜甜的點心氣息，南道賢說不清楚到底是什麼樣的味道，只覺得好香好甜，好想通通吃進肚子裡。他親愛的翰潔哥趴在他肩膀上，岔開跪在兩側的腿一點力氣都使不上的樣子，連抱著自己的手臂都在發抖。被他小心翼翼放倒在地上的李翰潔努力翻過身，手伸出去不知道想抓住什麼，在扒拉到被亂扔到一旁的毛巾的同時被南道賢摟回懷裡，Alpha的器官像是沒拔出去過一樣又填滿了身體，逼得他只得把差點漏出來的呻吟和紅透了的臉一起埋進皺巴巴的毛巾裡。  
南道賢貼在他耳邊要他把腰抬高點，像在拜託又像在要求，現在的李翰潔什麼都分不清楚，腦子裡只想著，好，你要我做什麼都可以，我會盡量配合你的。

誰叫我喜歡你。

(End.)


End file.
